The Sea's Wisdom
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Hurt by Annabeth's betrayal, Percy decides to get back at her. He goes to the only person he knew of to help him. Athena. He strikes up a deal with the Goddess of Wisdom, and the games have begun. But, by the time the deal is over. Would it have turned into something so much more?
_"I am a sailor, you're my first mate_
 _We signed on together, we coupled our fate_  
 _Hauled up our anchor, determined not to fail_  
 _For the heart's treasure, together we set sail_  
 _With no maps to guide us, we steered our own course_  
 _Rode out the storms when the winds were gale force_  
 _Sat out the doldrums in patience and hope_  
 _Working together, we learned how to cope._  
 _Life is an ocean and love it a boat_  
 _In troubled waters it keeps us afloat_  
 _When we started the voyage there was just me and you_  
 _Now gathered round us we have our own crew_  
 _Together we're in this relationship_  
 _We built it with care to last the whole trip_  
 _Our true destination's not marked on any chart_  
 _We're navigating the shores of the heart"_  
 _― John McDermott_

* * *

Anger. It ran through him like a never ending stream. He had never felt so much anger then he did when he saw her in his arms. He had thought that they had been in a good place. He had believed that they could have a future together. That their love for one another could outlast time itself, but now he realized it had all been a lie. Everything he had believed and hoped had been a fantasy that his love struck heart had made up. Which made the pain so much worse. He had been a fool to believe that he would ever get the happy ending. He had been told countless times before that heroes never got their happy ending. Never got to live their lives in total peace, but he hadn't listened and now he was paying the price for it.

With a sigh he couldn't help but remember where it had all went wrong. Where everything had started its slow decent into anarchy.

 _-Flashback-_

 _He stood beside the love of his life with a smile on his face. His arm was wrapped loosely around her waist as they stood waiting. The happiness that he felt filled him completely. He couldn't believe that they had beaten Gaea, and her army of giants. The immediate aftermath of it brought Olympus and all her people into laughter and cheers. Of course, there had been tears shed and prayers spoken to the people that had perished, but after two weeks of mourning the Olympians decided to throw a congratulatory party._

 _At first he had been a little put out about the whole thing, but with a few encouraging words from his girlfriend he decided to go. Now he stood awaiting whatever the Olympians saw fit to bestow on him, and his friends. He glanced up at Zeus and saw that he had pride shining in his eyes. Finally the King of the God's spoke._

 _"Jason Grace step forward," Zeus boomed as he shifted into his Roman form Jupiter. Somewhat hesitantly Jason stepped forward from his place beside Piper, and he bowed before his father. Jupiter stared at his son for a moment before a proud smile appeared on his face. "Jason my son I am so proud of you in your help in defeating Gaea. So in honor of your service I am making you immortal only to fall in battle, and one of the lead counselors of Camp Half Blood," Zeus said his voice booming across the throne room._

 _"I'm so happy for him Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said and Percy glanced at her with a grin._

 _"So am I Wise Girl, so am I," He whispered as she turned her attention back to the Olympians. He couldn't help but frown slightly at her attitude, but shook it off._

 _"Thank you father," Jason said softly before stepping back beside Piper._

 _"Piper please step forward," Aphrodite squealed bouncing on her seat, and Percy winced at the loud sound. Piper looking slightly embarrassed stepped forward and bowed before her mother. "I am so proud of you Piper, and for your help in saving Olympus I award you immortality only to fall in battle, and one of the lead counselors of Camp Half Blood. I also bestow on you a locket. A locket that will tell you if someone has found their true love or not. I am proud of you Piper," Aphrodite said with a small smile. Piper smiling back at her mother stepped back to stand beside Jason. Who immediately wrapped his arms around her._

 _The process continued in a blur to Percy and he couldn't help but cheer when Nico was awarded the title of Ghost King. Finally Annabeth was called forward. She bowed before her mother and Athena smiled at her lovingly. "Annabeth I am so proud of you for not only following my Mark but finding my Parthenon. For your help I bestow upon you immortality only to fall in battle, and the job to reconstruct Olympus with me. You deserve it Annabeth," Athena said her beautiful stormy gray eyes shining with pride. Annabeth smiled back before stepping back beside him, and Percy stared at her with pride shining in his eyes._

 _"Percy Jackson please step forward," Poseidon's booming voice cut across the Throne Room silencing it. Percy could feel all their stares acutely on him as he walked towards his father and bowed. "Percy I could never ask for a better child. You are courageous and selfless. You put others before yourself, and I could never be more proud. You have saved Olympus time and time again, and for your service we once again offer you a spot in our Council," Poseidon said and Percy looked up staring into his father's eyes. He couldn't believe that he was being offered God Hood again. He was tempted to agree this time, but then remembered Annabeth. He knew she was immortal now, but he didn't want to make her feel like she was lesser than him. So with a resigned sigh Percy stared into his father's eyes._

 _"I am sorry dad, but I have to reject your offer," Percy said softly, and immediate shock filled the room._

 _"You deny us again Jackson?" Zeus asked incredulously._

 _"Yes Uncle I do, but I have a request to make," Percy said staring into his Uncles electric blue eyes. Zeus immediately had a contemplative look on his face before nodding._

 _"Alright Jackson I will agree to your request. If it is in our power to give," Zeus said sharply and Percy nodded in understanding._

 _"I believe it is Uncle. All I request is that you give Hades and Hestia there thrones back on Olympus and the Council," Percy said and once again a shocked silence filled the room. Percy noticed that Hades was giving him a shocked look, and Hestia was starting at him with tears in her eyes._

 _"I accept your request Jackson," Zeus said and Percy smirked slightly._

 _"I want you to swear on the Styx that you will give them their thrones back," Percy said and immediately anger colored Zeus eyes, but with a resigned sigh he nodded._

 _"I Zeus King of the Gods, Sky, and Lightning hereby Swear on the Styx to give my brother Hades and sister Hestia their thrones back on Olympus and their spots back in the Olympian Council," Zeus swore and clap of thunder sealed it._

 _"Thank you Uncle," Percy said with a bow before stepping back to stand beside Annabeth._

 _"Brother, I believe that Perseus should at least be given half immortality," Hestia said staring at him with a warm smile, and Zeus glanced at her and he nodded._

 _"Alright we the Council also grant you immortality only to fall in battle," Zeus said and Percy grinned and stepped back beside Annabeth._

 _"Thank you Uncle, Dad, Hestia," Percy said nodding his head to each individual._

 _"You're very welcome Percy," Hestia said and Percy smiled. He turned his attention to Annabeth who was smiling lovingly at him._

 _"Well Seaweed Brain at least we have something to occupy our time with now," Annabeth joked with a smirk, and Percy chuckled in response. Glad that their life together could finally start._

 _-End Flashback-_

He had believed that after that day everything would become easier, but it hadn't. In fact it had only become worse. Annabeth was soon consumed by her work on Olympus that she barely paid attention to him, but he hadn't worried about it. Believing that once she was done they could leave to New Rome together, and start their life together. In fact he had been more worried about her over exerting herself, and he constantly tried to get her to tone it down a bit. Which only ended up with them fighting, and Annabeth leaving to go back to Olympus to work.

Still though like a child clinging to their imaginary friend he had believed that everything was fine, and that they would get passed this. He didn't know how wrong he was until he went to Olympus for a surprise visit, and found her in the arms of another. What hurt more was the fact that the other person was Connor Stoll. He couldn't believe his eyes at first, but the sight before his eyes had been real. Annabeth had been cheating on him for God's know how long. The hurt of the betrayal burned within his heart, and he had immediately confronted Annabeth. She hadn't denied anything instead she stated: "Why wouldn't I date Connor? He's strong, loyal, and handsome, and he doesn't mother me like you do Percy. I'm sorry that you had to find out his way, but I don't think we are working out. I'm sorry."

The rage he had felt at her words had been great. He had went to Tartarus for _her_. He had bared the hellish atmosphere for _her._ He had given up being a God for _her_. He had quickly left before he destroyed the section of Olympus he was in with his race, but he had quickly taken it out on a patch of forest he had ran into. Even since that day he had felt his anger and need for justice fill him. Until the need was so great he knew he had to do something. He needed to show Annabeth that he wasn't still caught up on her. He needed to show her the pain that she had put him through. The only problem was that he didn't know how. Until an idea so crazy that it would surely make people lock him up came to his mind. Which what brought to him where he was now. Standing in front of a shocked Goddess of Wisdom on Olympus.

"So let me get this straight. You want to get back at my daughter for cheating on you. By, going out with me?" Athena asked once again and Percy nodded.

"Yes, you are the only person that could truly make an impact on her," Percy said, and he saw Athena frown slightly. "Please my lady, I will do anything," Percy pleaded his eyes begging. He saw immediately a light enter her eyes, and he immediately regretted his words.

"Alright Jackson I will agree to your scheme. If, I agree on helping you what I want in return is for you to publicly humiliate Poseidon, and I want this deal to only last the rest of the year," Athena said, and Percy frowned slightly.

"The rest of the year that is only 5 months!" Percy said with a frown, and Athena smirked.

"That is plenty of enough time to get back at Annabeth, Jackson. Now do we have a deal or not?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow extending her hand, and Percy stared at it. Was he really willing to do this for revenge. He then remembered the callous way Annabeth had tossed him aside, and immediately a coldness entered his heart. He stared into Athena's stormy gray eyes with determination. He stuck his hand out and shook her hand, and with determination he said one word that would change his life forever.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like the first chapter. I am sorry for all you Percabeth lovers, and there is a reason behind me choosing Connor Stoll. I will also show you the memory of Percy finding out in another chapter. I hope you like this any ways despite the odd pairing. If some things don't make sense PM me, and I will answer to the best of my abilities, but I promise everything will be explained as the story continues.**

 **I am sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
